moracar_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Eesia
Eesia is one of the four provinces that make up the continent of Euros. The southernmost of the four, Eesia is bordered by water on three of its sides. The province of Dalatis lies just above the Great Grey, a chain of mountains dividing the lands. Eesia is a land of rich history, and holds a deep connection to the deities of Euros. 'Geography ' Eesia is found in the southern portion of Euros. The eternal ocean border's its eastern and southern sides, while the Eurian ocean the vast majority of its western coasts. The landscape of Eesia drastically changes in each corner of its province. The northwest is a densely forested land of eternal autumn. The northeast is a harsh and unforgiving mountain range of winter lands. The southeast houses desolate dunes and sweltering summer canyons. The southwest houses rich valleys and meadows, full of flowers and springtime areas. 'Regions ' Eesia is divided into four portions, where the four seasons meet. There are no lawful borders here, but rather the natural elements create lines between the regions. The northwest is known as the Autumnal Lands, once known as The Domain of Raytheon. The southwest is commonly reffered to as the Southlands, or "Free Country." The northeast has been called the Land of the Elves as long as any can remember. The southeast harbors the Desolate Lands, a name that has never left its treacherous dunes. Races and Cultures Many races make Eesia their home, as time and time again different immigrants have graced its shores and settled new lands. Through magic and science, long extinct races have been brought back to this continent, and entirely new races have been brought into existence. Humans The first of the primordial races of Eesia are the humans. Created in the image of Wryn, these creatures quickly grew alongside their counterparts and forged massive kingdoms. They were granted a link to the Elves Native to the western reaches of Eesia, elves are the most abundant of the primordial races across the province. A number of empires and regimes have grown and fallen in the elvish territories, each daring to further their grasp than the last. The most recent was the under High King Thermopylae, who was actually a demonic trickster in disguise. His reign saw the destruction of the grey elves (Akavarii), and the migration of the dark elves to Theroshi Enclave. More than anything the elves of Eesia admire a strong government. This is why they tend to isolate themselves from the more freely governed territories. While elves can be found on either coast of Eesia, it is much more likely that those who do not live amongst the kingdoms is an outcast, or adventurer. Dwarves Natives to the Great Grey, Dwarves are the third primordial race of Eesia. Living in large clans, there are great rivalries and sometimes even wars between these fierce groups. During the Desolate Age, the dwarves of Eesia were enslaved alongside Lizardfolk and Frosks, turned to workers for the High Elf Army. This period lasted for so long that many newborn dwarves had no clue of the mountain life of their ancestors, and so began inhabiting the hills of the southlands. While many returned to the mountains, this created the divide between the Hill and Mountain dwarves. The hill clans became a part of society, taking their clan names from the heroes that saved them from slavery. The mountain dwarves returned to their homelands, aiming to restore the culture and traditions left by those before them. Halflings The last of the four primordial races of Eesia are the Halflings. They were created with what life force the gods had left, and so gained none of the innate magical abilites of their counterparts. It was the god Echeron who granted the first halflings the magical item, the Labyrinth. With its power they created their own civilizations and stood equal with the other races. It wasn't until the Errant War that the halflings went extinct. For centuries, all of the races believed them to be all but gone. When the adventuring sorcerer Aeros stumbled upon the Labyrinth, he used its power to restore the halfling race. They now inhabit every corner of Eesia alongside the rest of the primordials. Beastfolk When mankind was still forging its first kingdoms, animals were abundant through the forests and grasslands of Eesia. Lions and Zebra roamed the hot southern plains, while eagles and goats traversed the northern mountains. Until the reign of the Silver Errant, no Beastfolk had ever been born. It was the witch Anokk who summoned the overwhelming power of the Labyrinth and created the first Beastfolk. Seeking allies to fight back against the elves that persecuted them, the halflings turned as many animals as they could into sentient species. Lions became strong and beautiful lionfolk, capable of wielding two greatswords and donning armor larger than a Frosk. Panthers became untraceable hunters, with daggers and bows launched so fast not even a Lizardborn could dodge. While many animals became sentient during the Errant War, there were another batch of beastfolk created in different times. The Kenku, Mintoaurs, and Centaurs were created during the Desolate Age, under the experiments of High King Thermopylae. Beastfolk now roam all of Eesia, typically living among settlements or with their non-sentient kin. Stormborn Native to the Black Mountain, Stormborn are the creation of a powerful white dragon known as Razorenth. Razorenth sought to imbue his followers with a sliver of his power, so that they could venture out and destroy his brother's acolytes. The first stormborn were all human, and since then have only been human. A Stormborn can only be created when Razorenth separates the soul and physical body of a person. Since the soul contains the subconcious of the human, a stormborn will only act in the most true, raw, and extreme of behaviors. These warriors can harness the powers of thunder and lightning. No one is sure if any stormborn exist in the world still today, but if anything threatens Razorenth, you can be sure more will appear. Frosks Proof of the giants that once settled within the Great Grey, these massive ice goliaths were created to safeguard the mountains and their inhabitants from any outside threats. When the time of the giants ended, the Frosks were without cause and descended into the caverns, making homes of their own. During the great northern war. the Dwarves attempted to call upon the aid of the Frosks, but they denied their kin and hid. This would lead to the enslavement of the dwarves, and a strong sense of regret from the entirety of the ice goliaths. When the mountain dwarves resettled their old kingdoms, the Frosks sought them out to aid them. Understanding the fear of their allies, the dwarves forgave them and decided to resettle the dwarven cities together. Now, impressive architecture of ice and stone are blended together from the halls of Copperkeep to Dungraund. Dragonborn Not native to Eesia, the dragonborn of this continent are very rare. Viewed as high and mighty descendants of the gods, the few dragonborn clans that do live in Eesia are among the higher social circles. The Sun Tamers of the southeast make up the largest group of dragonborn, having traveled from Miffon centuries ago in search of fulfilling an ancient prophecy. While other sects may be found, most Dragonborn are hired as powerful sorcerers, knights, or officials. Much of their history and origins are shrouded in mystery to the Eesians, so a circulating rumor that they are the children of actual dragons has become very popular in the land. Tieflings The Forgotten Plane is an amalgamation of thousands of dead worlds, and the Tiefling's home is one of them. Brought to the plane when their planet of Arr'Carsch was destroyed eons ago, Tieflings began their magical conquest on this world. The vast majority were destroyed by the otherworldly monsters that inhabit the Forgotten Plane, but a large group under the leadership of Virtumal the Wise were able to escape. Summoning a powerful ritual, they bound themselves to the grey plane to escape the dangers of the forgotten. The problem was when they transcended the worlds, they could not predict where they would land, and their memories were completely destroyed. This became an event known as the Days of Flaming Rain. Tieflings are scattered over Eesia, living in small "families" and integrated with the other races of society. Orcs and Half-Orcs Native to the Southlands the orcs and their progeny, half-orcs have inhabited this land for millennia. They can be found living everywhere from smaller towns like Erendale to greater kingdoms like Greyhawk. Lizardfolk Native to the Swamps and Marshes of the far east, Lizardfolk are commonly reffered to as "Lizardborn." The names work interchangeably, but these creatures are no beastfolk. Kin to the dragonborn, the Lizardfolk of Eesia can trace their lineage from the Green Dragon Bazu. Due to this, their complexions range from a few hues of green selectively. Lizardfolk can be found primarily in the western marches and swamps, but during the Desolate Age many were forcefully migrated to the Elvish Kingdoms. Some small clans still live within the woodlands of the east, adapting to their prey and environment.